


Renacer

by Nakuru



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo ha cambiado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renacer

Todo ha cambiado.

Juliette lo puede ver los ojos de Nick mejor que en su propio reflejo, pues el abismo que muestran parece borrar años de una vida normal, amor y promesas de felicidad.

Es deprimente, pero no es comparable con el miedo que alguna vez vivió, enfrentando lo desconocido a tientas y viéndose indefensa ante una nueva realidad que no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

Ahora, contraatacar es una opción y el poder que siente en ella parece invitarla a disfrutar de el haciendo más que eso, sin ataduras morales ni miedo a las consecuencias, y aunque Juliette sabe que habrá un precio, que una parte de ella misma morirá, no puede evitar el impulso de simplemente aceptarlo.

Porque si ya no hay forma de volver atrás, ella quiere seguir adelante así sea en un descenso en picada —y hunda al mundo con ella.


End file.
